emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7386/7387 (31st December 2015)
Plot Robert asks Andy why he lied about Ross not being his shooter, having figured out it was Ross after all. Preparations for the New Year's Party at The Woolpack get underway as Bernice plans for her party at Home Farm. Dan informs Kerry of Cain's threats to sack him unless they get rid of Zak and Joanie. Kerry insists she's not kicking them out and losing Kyle. Vanessa panics when she finds a bruise on Johnny's back. Carly suggests she call the midwife. Paddy meets Tess in a lay-by again. He gives her the bracelet that Bernice saw him looking at online. Andy explains to Robert about the deal he had with Ross. Tess is worried when she finds out that Paddy bought her bracelet with his credit card, concerned that Rhona will find the statements. Paddy decides to return it to cover up the evidence. Ross informs Pete he's proposing to Debbie and is relieved when Pete takes the news as well as he can. Andy encourages Robert to leave the shooting in the past but Robert quietly seethes. Debbie tells Ross that DS Hart called trying to rattle them again. Pete overhears and questions Ross. He confesses that Debbie gave him an alibi for the shooting. Pete is furious that Debbie is covering for him, not knowing he's guilty. Kerry persuades Zak and Joanie to join her at Bernice's party. Finn reluctantly decorates the garage ready for Ross' proposal. Bernice is disappointed when she catches Lawrence drinking expensive wine rather than the supermarket own brand wine she bought for the party. Finn brings Debbie down to the garage as Ross realises he's forgot the ring and rushes back to Mulberry Cottage. A Nurse informs Vanessa and Carly that Johnny's condition is Mongolian blue spots - a normal condition in mix-raced babies. Vanessa is confused but relieved it's nothing serious. Debbie is horrified as Finn gives the game away that Ross is about to propose as they wait for him to return. The party guests at Home Farm are shocked as Joanie and Zak arrive together. Paddy is forced to give Rhona the bracelet when Bernice mentions she saw him looking at it online. He covers that he was saving it as a surprise for midnight. Debbie thinks Ross's idea of proposing is ridiculous. Finn walks out, telling her to at least tell Ross if she doesn't intend to go through with this marriage. Debbie prepares herself but is surprised when Pete walks in instead of Ross. Ross also receives a surprise back at Mulberry Cottage when, as he picks up the ring, Robert confronts him with a gun. Pete tells Debbie that Ross was responsible for shooting Robert. Robert shoots out at Ross as fireworks go off. The shot just misses him and smashes a window. Debbie struggles with Pete's admission and tells him to leave. Bernice overhears Kerry calling her cheap at the party and kicks everyone out, saying she can't win with them and admitting the party was to prove a point. Laurel and Belle persuade Lisa to go to the pub. Ross admits to Robert that he did shoot him but explains the turmoil he went through afterwards believing he had killed him and regretting it. Robert confesses that he killed Katie and felt no remorse and aims the gun back at him. Bernice admits to Lawrence she broke the vase and is relieved when he isn't concerned. He tells her that she is rich now and she needs to learn to enjoy it. Chrissie is amused, noting that the party was a fitting end to the year. Cain publicly sacks Dan when Zak and Joanie walk in the pub. Kerry stands up for them and announces that Zak loves Joanie as Lisa and Belle walk in. Belle goes up to Joanie and spits in her face before leaving. Debbie and Andy walk into Mulberry Cottage to find Robert pointing the gun at Ross. Ross admits to her that he was the one who shot Robert. Robert leaves, satisfied at terrifying Ross and splitting him and Debbie up. Lawrence is pleased as Bernice splashes the cash in The Woolpack. Chas finds Gordon's wallet in the backroom. Ross and Andy explain to Debbie about their deal. She asks Andy to leave. Chas calls Gordon and offers to bring him his wallet and they arrange to go for a meal tomorrow. Paddy feels guilty when he receives a text from Tess wishing him a happy new year. Chas, Marlon, Aaron, Sam and Cain surprise Lisa and Belle as they turn up at midnight with alcohol and cheer Lisa up. The villagers count in the new year as Debbie tells Ross they're over and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Nurse - Amelia Donkor Locations *Butler's Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown lay-by *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes